1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector provided for electrically connecting a card to a circuit board, specifically to a card connector having an ejection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic appliances, such as portable telephones, PDA, cameras and the like, various expandable functions are achieved by installing IC cards, such as SIM (subscriber identify module) card, MMC (multimedia card), SD (secure digital) card, MS (memory stick) card and the like therein. Such an IC card is usually connected to the circuit board via a card connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,726 shows a conventional card connector including a housing comprising a rear wall and a pair of opposing side walls extending forwards from the rear wall, a plurality of terminals retained in the rear wall of the housing, a shielding member covering on top of the housing so as to define a receiving cavity together with the housing for receiving an electrical card, and an ejector positioned on one of the side walls of the housing for realizing ejection of the card. The ejector comprises a slider and a spring connecting the slider to the housing and making the slider slidable relative to the housing in response to insertion of ejection of the card. The spring has one end fixed in a hole defined in the slider, the other end fixed on and abutting against the rear wall of the housing. While the electrical terminals being soldered to a circuit board, the whole connector is at a relatively high temperature. Especially for the rear wall of the housing, as a lot of heat will conveyed from the electrical terminals to the rear wall of the housing on which the electrical terminals are mounted during soldering of the electrical terminals, the rear wall will be intenerated by those heat. Once the rear wall is intenerated, the spring directly abutting against and giving a pressure on the rear wall will cause a deformation of the rear wall. In reverse, the deformation of the rear wall will affect soldering effect of the electrical terminals fixed therein.
Therefore, an improved card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.